The time course and intensity of human hepatic regeneration will be studied by measurement of rates of DNA synthesis by isolated hepatocyte nuclei. The relationships among cyclic nucleotides, hormones, electrolyte concentrations, amino acids, and hepatocyte proliferation will be studied in isolated hepatocytes from normal and regenerating rat liver.